


藍，與另一種藍

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫於2010年，除去微小說應該是最早的一篇短篇了。<br/>兩小無猜文（大概）</p><p>大綱：梅林與亞瑟被邊境土匪追殺，梅林為了救亞瑟受傷</p>
            </blockquote>





	藍，與另一種藍

2010/12/3

**藍，與另一種藍**

  
◎藍　

　　亞瑟有一雙又大又藍的眼睛。

  
　　那讓我想起一次春天的清晨，我獨自出發替蓋尤斯到森林採藥草時，偶然遇到的一座美麗大湖。我印象非常深刻，那日陽光酣甜，好鳥亂鳴，空氣中混雜著樹木、草地與泥土的自然香氣，一路上有松鼠、兔子和蝴蝶相伴，感覺十分愜意。

  
　　我揹著藥箱，一邊走路一邊哼著小調，直到被濃郁的花香吸引。這樣沁脾的氣味讓我忍不住追蹤它的源頭，最後彷彿受到召喚似地，來到那座不知名的大湖。

　　那幾乎是只會出現在夢境裡的絕美風景，湖畔長滿了好幾排海芋和野薑花，迷醉的清香撲鼻而來；越過花草看去，湖水清澈明淨、瀲灩碧藍，與萬里無雲的晴朗天氣交互輝映。

　　因為當時心情大好的關係，我就這樣看著湖面出神，感覺像是被一整湖的亞瑟注視。一邊想著亞瑟動不動就被惹毛的各種表情，在湖邊坐著傻笑了一個上午。

　　被一整湖的亞瑟注視……  
　　現在想想根本就很令人毛骨悚然。

　　然後這座與亞瑟的眼珠一樣擁有深邃碧藍色的大湖再度出現在我眼前。

　　「喂，梅林，你還有意識嗎？」而真人亞瑟則在我腰際出聲，把我從回憶裡抽拔出來。

　　哦對，我們剛剛在打獵，然後我為了救亞瑟替他擋刀。

　　我當然沒有像亞瑟那樣自我感覺良好、覺得自己刀槍不入，我發誓自己本來是要在遠方用魔法擊退敵人的，但看到後方土匪的吹箭擦過亞瑟肩頭，而前方惡棍又揮刀朝他砍去的時候，我不知道是把法力施到自己腿上還是怎樣的，就直接跑到亞瑟面前替他擋刀了。

  
　　當我回過神來時，只感到右腿以下火燒似的熱辣疼痛，然後眼前的敵人癱在地上動也不動。  
　　我感到熱流一直從右腿以下汩汩流出，體溫驟降，意識逐漸模糊。  
　　但最糟糕的是，我沒想到亞瑟居然沒昏倒，還在替我包紮。

　　他沒昏倒……他沒昏倒……他怎麼會沒昏倒 ！？

　　那我要怎麼用魔法治療自己？那不是表示我得在他面前一直痛下去？  
　　哦，老天。

　　才意識到這點，我整個就騰空被亞瑟扛起，一路逃到這座大湖旁邊。

　　途中我一直覺得右腿隨時都可能應聲斷掉。

　　「嗯，可以放我下來了。」謝天謝地，在那個悲觀念頭尚未實現前，土匪們就放棄追逐，我們暫時獲得安全。  
　　我有氣無力地回答他，畢竟橫掛在別人肩上──而且還是亞瑟身上，胃部正抵著他鋼鐵般堅實的肌肉，實在比騎馬還讓人覺得不舒服。

  
　　亞瑟像處理易碎物品一樣地把我放在靠近湖畔的柔軟草皮上，小心翼翼的樣子讓我有些感動，但接下來一連串處理傷口的動作就有夠粗魯了，痛得我都泛起淚花，我真想和他說我的神經可不像他的那麼粗那麼能忍痛，不過看在他一臉擔心的份上，我緊咬著嘴唇盡量不抱怨出聲。

　　「我對你令眼相看了，梅林。」亞瑟幫我固定好傷口處後，像是鼓勵他的騎士那樣拍拍我的肩膀：「至少你擁有唯一的美德，你知道的，忍耐。」

　　「待在你身邊久了嘛……」

　　「什麼？」  
　　  
　　「沒有。」我可不想在這種時候被他爆打一頓，「讓我看看我到底傷得怎樣……？」

　　「別看。」亞瑟突然用手蓋住我的臉，指腹壓著我的眉毛眼皮，掌紋貼著我的鼻頭嘴唇。

　　「唔……」這樣我是要怎麼呼吸啊……皇家白痴……

　　「……你好像忘記我是蓋尤斯的徒弟？」我殺過的妖怪壞人比你吃過的胡蘿蔔還多呢。

　　「你的皮膚綻開血紅色的裡肉，旁邊還黏著沙子和石礫，膝蓋處有一小塊白色骨頭露出來……怎樣？還想看嗎？」亞瑟在說話的時候，偶爾會不自覺地輕輕甩頭，讓他柔順的前排瀏海輕輕飛揚。這讓我想起以前艾爾多到了收成季節時，那隨風搖晃的黃金麥浪。

　　不得不承認亞瑟是眾多白痴皇子中特別帥氣的那一類。難怪我每次幫蓋尤斯到下城辦事時，總會聽到有人說亞瑟是會走動的甘美洛標誌。

　　不意外，有這種標誌，誰都會嚮往甘美洛吧。  
　　當然這些他快聽到耳朵長繭的稱讚我是絕不會說的。我想亞瑟比較喜歡我諷刺他。

　　「………你還真有把事情描述得很噁心的天賦。」雖然把傷口全全交給亞瑟實在令人擔心，不過現在也只能相信他豐富的戰場經驗了。

　　亞瑟滿意地點點頭，朝我假笑了一下。

　　「反正我先幫你把傷口清洗乾淨，包紮固定，然後天黑以前回到甘美洛再讓蓋尤斯仔細醫治，應該就沒問題了。」

　　「少來，亞瑟，你根本不知道這裡是哪裡吧？」每次亞瑟說得一副自信滿滿的樣子就絕對不會有好事發生，這苦頭我已經吃過太多次了，所以忍不住又多碎嘴兩句。果然亞瑟大發雷霆，活脫脫一隻毛都豎起來的生氣貓咪，手指著我鼻尖，跟我保證他知道這裡是哪裡。

　　「……治癒之潭！？」我不確定自己的表情有沒有不屑得太誇張，因為這聽起來十足荒謬，就好像亞瑟剛剛才硬著頭皮想到的新詞。

　　不過亞瑟的表情變得非常認真。

　　「我曾經也在這裡受過傷，後來有位……住附近的少女，幫我用這潭水洗過傷口之後，傷口就不藥而癒了。那位少女要我千萬不要跟別人提及她，所以我安然回到甘美洛後，就一直謹守這個祕密。其實我就是知道這座潭的位置，才會把你帶過來的。」

　　亞瑟邊說臉漸漸泛紅。

　　「………」扯謊也是要有限度的，「住附近？附近……這不可能是真的，你開我玩笑吧？」

　　「梅林，我說真的。你再懷疑我我就要生氣了。」

　　「……真的？」亞瑟盯著我的眼睛突然變得好藍好藍，表情似乎有些難過，讓我瞬間為自己的疑心病感到愧疚。

  
　　「試試看不就知道了。你給我坐好別動。」

  
　　…………

  
　　早知道就不要為他感到愧疚了……亞瑟絕對是徹頭徹尾的皇家白痴！！！！大白痴！！！！

  
　　當他把冷冽的湖水往我右腿澆灌時，我感覺像是被什麼人徒手把我的傷口用力掰開再狠狠撕裂。全身顫抖，用力呼吸，牙關狠狠咬緊。如果痛楚可以作種子，那麼想必我的右腿早已經結滿纍纍豐碩的巨痛果實……

  
　　都這種時候了我還在胡亂形容什麼！？

  
　　我痛得用家鄉話把潘達剛家的祖宗都問候過一遍。基哈拉應該感謝我還沒意識不清到使用龍語，否則牠一來就會看到悲劇性的、硬幣的一面正在屠殺硬幣的另一面的殘酷景象。

　　「喂，對不起啦……」看到我痛到都流眼淚了，亞瑟似乎才發覺這個玩笑不好笑，走過來扶住我的額頭，「真的很痛哦？」

  
　　「痛……你這個混帳……這怎麼可能會治瘉啊──亞瑟！？我敢保證我的傷口又在流血了，對吧！對吧？」

  
　　「對不起，可是那個少女也是這樣救我的……」或許是淚水讓我視線模糊不清，我居然看到亞瑟的臉又漸漸地發紅？

　　「只是我發現自己忘了一個很重要的步驟……」

　　「你忘了一個很重要的步驟！？」我想我真的要吼出龍語了，亞瑟還不承認他只是想整我！「亞瑟‧潘達剛，你最好要有那個步驟！」我氣得直呼他名諱了。

  
　　「我有，梅林。」

　　亞瑟抬起我的下巴，

　　「才怪……」

　　不等我說完，開始瘋狂地吻我。

　　我從出生到現在都沒有和男生親吻過，因此我不知道是不是所有男生的嘴唇都是這樣還是只有亞瑟才會……

　　這麼甜。

　　他好甜。

　　當然我絕對不會再找任何其他的男人試試看。

　　亞瑟跪坐進我雙腿中間，一手圈住我後頸不讓我有逃脫的機會，一手拄在我旁邊的草皮，讓我整個都在他肩臂的領域下。他像是頭雄獅，而我就是誤闖他守備範圍的蠢蛋食材。他的舌頭伸到我口腔裡，然後連牙齦都舔……好一頭不浪費食物的傢伙……他真的打算把我親到連骨頭都不剩……停……不要再亂想了……

  
　　「嗯……」

　　我們嘴唇四周都是口水，照道理說應該會覺得很噁心才對，但我卻該死的學他把我自己的舌頭也伸到他的口腔裡。

　　我們親吻的聲音讓我的背脊像百隻螞蟻同時攀爬一樣搔癢。  
　　他滿足的低吟吐出的鼻息讓我全身燒熱。

　　「有比較不痛嗎？」  
　　不知道親了多久，亞瑟終於把他的臉稍移我兩個指頭的距離，問了一個超笨的問題。

　　怎麼可能不痛？就算不痛也只是因為注意力暫時被轉移罷了。

　　等等。

　　「…………那個少女就是這樣治好你的？」腦海裡突然竄出這個問題。

　　「呃，對。」

　　所以你才會臉紅成這樣？我忍在心底沒問亞瑟。

　　突然有種不快的感覺。這算什麼治療，這根本是佔便宜吧？我嚴重懷疑亞瑟根本是把湖邊豔遇描述成湖邊「治療」。沒節操的皇家白痴！

  
　　「你讓那個少女用狂吻你來治療傷口？你是哪裡受傷？腦子嗎？」

  
　　「嗯……不過這樣傷口還是不會復原，必須這樣……」我想亞瑟一定沒聽見我的諷刺，因為他居然嗯了一聲，然後講他自己的，兩眼發直。

  
　　接下來都是瞬間完成的事。

　　亞瑟‧潘達剛，皇家白痴，漿糊腦袋，他把我褲子給扯下來。

　　一把握住我的。那裡。

　　對，就是那裡。

　　然後摩擦。  
　　

　　「噢──────你這個＠＆＃＆＊＄＠％！！！！！！！！！！！」

  
　　我胡亂地罵些連我自己也不懂的語言。老天保佑我沒有說龍語。我不想讓基哈啦看到這一幕。不想被任何人看到。我的樣子，還有亞瑟的樣子。

　　亞瑟的瀏海全因汗水黏在額頭上，表情既痛苦又享受，棕金的睫羽不停顫動，呼吸深重。大聲吼他不肯停，低聲求饒他更變本加厲，他的手指好像從十隻變成二十隻，在我的下身不停逡巡引逗，同時又往衣襟下的肌膚探索，尋找快感的根源……然後一直猛烈地攻擊那些讓我腰部不停顫抖、某個部位變得更硬的地方。

　　「混帳亞瑟……」我情不自禁抓住他肩頭咒罵的時候，他居然輕輕地笑了。

　　我不是在稱讚他好嗎？

　　「梅林……」

　　亞瑟像是看我，又像沒在看我，視線凝聚在我鼻尖。他半閉雙眸，微啟雙唇的模樣既漂亮又恐怖。像個天真無辜的小孩，又像是背後長著黑色翅膀、逼人墮落的惡魔。接著把他額頭靠向我的，輕輕喊著我的名字。

　　我要溺斃在那無止盡的藍色裡了。

　　隨後他又開始吻我，撫摸我，把我撩撥得說不出半句話。折磨我，捉弄我。把我的慾望硬生生的從體內拉扯出來，要我只為他瘋狂。

　　真是太可惡了。

  
　　回到現實，如果那名少女是用這種方式來治療傷口，那麼那個少女一定是個魔法師。

　　就像我現在做的一樣。

　　趁著亞瑟也吻得渾然忘我的時候，努力凝聚魔力，讓右腿裂開的肌膚重新黏合。

　　因為不這麼做的話，我想再過不久，堂堂的甘美洛皇子亞瑟‧潘達剛肯定會被指控姦屍。

  
　　過程並不順利，我真的懷疑亞瑟說法的真實性──因為途中老被他這混帳打斷。他總是可以察覺我的不專心，然後強迫我只能沉浮在他捎來的一波波熱浪裡。

  
　　我不得不承認，我想要他。非常非常想要。

  
　　「…………………………」

  
　　「你的膝蓋好了……」

　　在亞瑟搔著我敏感的皺褶與前端，逼我把白濁的液體在他手中釋放後，這個皇家白痴終於想起我到剛剛都還是個傷患的這件事實。

  
　　「……好了……」我發現自已竟然發不出完整的聲音。

　　「真的有用，是吧？」

  
　　連這功勞最後都要歸他？當亞瑟硬幣的另一半是有沒有那麼辛苦啊！

  
　　「…………」

  
　　然而這金毛笨蛋似乎還不滿意，像隻小貓……不，大貓一樣在我身上磨蹭著不肯離開。他欺身向前，朝我全面貼進。下身的褲襠處明顯地突起的硬物直抵我的小腹。

　　他的眼睛泛著慾望的水氣，我知道他想說些什麼。

　　其實我總能猜出他所有念頭。這就是我們的默契。

  
　　「……亞瑟，你不是中箭了嗎？」  
　　

　　我問。

　　他微微一愣，隨即抬起嘴角，挑眉盯著我。

　　我真拿這樣漂亮的藍眼睛沒輒。

　　我永遠也無法仇視他。無法討厭他。無法不喜歡他。

  
　　「擦傷也是傷，你也需要治療吧，亞瑟？乖乖給我躺好。」

　　Look on the bright side.  
　　You ALWAYS got me. Arthur.

  
◎另一種藍　

　　如果非要解釋關於為什麼會讓這個徹頭徹尾的傻瓜一直待在我身邊吱吱喳喳碎嘴礙事，甚至任意跑到我心裡再也無法離開的原因，我想，肯定是最初他迎面撲來救我的瞬間，那對灰藍色的眼珠施了什麼魔法的緣故吧。

　　那是一種很難描述的湛藍色，比天空深一點，又比海淺，既單純又複雜，偶爾透露狡黠的光芒，但多數時間都凝滯得像……此刻躺在我們面前的大片深潭。

　　要知道，如果打一開始就被那充滿故事的深邃潭水所召喚，你根本來不及細究或者拒絕。只能喜歡。

　　我們剛剛逃離了一幫邊境土匪的追殺，來到森林深處這個不知名的澄淨潭水旁邊。如果沒有適才的廝殺與梅林這個傷患的話，這實在是個和心愛的人野餐調情的好地方。

　　真是。梅林明明知道自己走路都會被絆倒，卻還是闖入我和土匪混戰的中間，替我擋了一刀，整個人跌在地上滾了一圈。他到底哪裡來的自信？當時那惡棍操著大刀往梅林的右腿往下砍，他的褐色長褲被劃開一道長長的口子，牛奶色的肌膚露出大半並綻開，鮮紅血液從其中噴濺而出，伴隨他因疼痛我因驚訝的吼叫，場面可謂觸目驚心。

　　我甚至看到了梅林從皮膚中竄出的小塊膝蓋骨──這該死的太誇張了！我們不過是打獵，不小心碰到打劫的惡棍，怎麼會搞得像是上戰場一樣？

　　「亞瑟……你不是中箭了？你……你要幹嘛？喂你不會是想──」

　　完全不知自己斤兩、為我擋刀、不斷廢話的梅林，讓我氣得奪過那莽漢的武器並將他一擊斃命，

　　「噢噢……等一下……好痛！你怎麼還沒昏倒？」

　　接著胡亂撕開衣角，低下身來幫梅林緊急止血處理，隨即把這個還想掙扎的笨蛋打橫抱起，再扛到肩上。

　　「閉嘴，梅林！箭只是擦過肩膀而已，我沒那麼容易昏倒！」

　　他這次怎麼就沒有跟以前一樣像個女孩躲在樹叢旁邊？幹嘛還跑過來幫我？專程添加我的罪惡感嗎！

　　「你每次都是一下子就昏倒啊……噢我的胃……」

　　還敢抱怨！小聲講以為我沒聽到！要不是因為後面還有追兵，我非得扛著他快跑不可，否則我絕對要把他整到說不出話來……

　　還好梅林不算太重，加上沒跑多久土匪就放棄追殺我們──大概是覺得打劫下一批誤闖地盤的倒楣鬼比追殺我們合算得多──於是現在我們才有餘裕在潭水邊稍作歇息。

　　「喂，梅林，你還有意識嗎？」我捏了捏梅林的腰，確定他沒因為疼痛而暈過去。  
　　「嗯……可以放我下來了。」可能失血過多，聲音有點虛弱的樣子。

　　我小心把他放到有柔軟草皮覆蓋的土地上，並把他右腿膝蓋以下裂開的礙事褲管與靴子扯掉之後，開始檢查傷口。過程中偶然牽動患部時，會聽到梅林低低的呻吟和不斷地吸氣，應該是相當疼痛的樣子。他額頭滲出汗水，長長的睫毛搧動著水珠，害我罪惡感更深了。可惡。

　　「我到底傷得怎樣……」

　　「別看。」

　　梅林小小的瘦長的臉全被我的手蓋住，五官只剩下尖尖的耳朵。可以的話我盡量不想讓他看到傷口的慘狀，雖然這些日子以來他已經見過不少屍體，但我還是不想讓他難得算漂亮的眼睛在我面前映滿血腥的顏色。

　　「……你好像忘記我是蓋尤斯的徒弟？」

　　「你的皮膚綻開血紅色的裡肉，旁邊還黏著沙子和石礫，膝蓋處有一小塊白色骨頭露出來……怎樣？還想看嗎？」梅林呼出的氣息一直噴在我手上，溫溫又癢癢的，是一種很奇怪的感覺，但並不討厭。我拍了拍他的臉，故意挑一些生動的字眼把畫面說得鮮血淋漓嚇他。

　　「………你還真有把事情描述得很噁心的天賦。」梅林搖搖頭，微微噘起嘴，一臉要信不信的樣子。

　　「反正我先幫你把傷口清洗乾淨，包紮固定，然後天黑以前回到甘美洛再讓蓋尤斯仔細醫治，應該就沒問題了。」我以皇家的自信笑容對他保證。

　　「少來，亞瑟，你根本不知道這裡是哪裡吧？」梅林居然挑眉質疑，「最好天黑前回得去……哦完了，我得死在這裡了，褲子一長一短，露出白色骨頭，尬尷得死去……我的葬禮上會覆蓋甘美洛的旗幟，我的墓碑上會刻著『為了皇家白痴亞瑟捐軀的可憐男僕』……哦，老天，這太悲慘了……」

　　「你在胡說八道個什麼勁啊？你根本不會有什麼墓碑。而且誰說我不知道的？」我脫口而出。這個笨蛋男僕，胡思亂想也要有個限度！

　　「那這是哪？」他聳起肩膀，一副看好戲的樣子。

　　「這裡是……治癒之潭。」我煞有其事地說。開玩笑，怎麼能被自己的男僕看扁！

　　「治癒之潭！？」

　　「我曾經也在這裡受過傷，後來有位……住附近的少女，幫我用這潭水洗過傷口之後，傷口就不藥而癒了。那位少女要我千萬不要跟別人提及她，所以我安然回到甘美洛後，就一直謹守這個祕密。其實我就是知道這座潭的位置，才會把你帶過來的。」

　　因為我說謊時臉都會發紅，所以刻意說了一大串，希望模糊梅林焦點，不要發現。

　　「住附近？附近……這不可能是真的，你開我玩笑吧？」梅林環顧四周後，又瞇起眼睛看我，顯然在審視我話裡的真假。

　　「梅林，我說真的。你再懷疑我我就要生氣了。」

　　「……真的？」

　　「試試看不就知道了。你給我坐好別動。」我站起身，往潭邊走去。

　　其實我是騙人的。梅林總覺得我什麼都不會，嫌東嫌西的樣子太可惡了。

　　我折下潭邊盛開的一株海芋，壓住花托底處，扶住花瓣當作容器，撈起潭水。快速回到梅林身邊。

　　「等……」梅林終於嗅到了事態的危險性，不過已經來不及了。

　　我不顧梅林的抗議就把水往他傷口澆上去。  
　　潭水清冽。黏在創部的小石礫和泥沙被沖得一乾二淨。  
　　梅林痛得大叫。好像還用他家鄉的方言罵了好幾句髒話。

　　痛得眼淚都流出來了。

  
　　「────噢噢噢噢…………」

  
　　我突然覺得自己實在太壞心眼了。雖然沖掉髒汙對梅林沒有壞處，但我用了最刺激的方式。結果我那個被騙慘的可憐男僕痛得蜷起身，臉皺成一團，咬著自己下唇，反射性地抱住自己小腿，緊緊掐住創口旁邊的肌膚，想要阻斷痛覺，全身不斷發抖。

  
　　抱歉啦，我不是故意……好吧，我是故意的，但我不曉得你會痛成這樣，梅林。我在心裡默默對他說。誰教你先不信我？

　　「喂，對不起啦……」他低著頭抖了半天，我開始擔心起來，趕緊扶住他的額頭，把他的臉抬起，「真的很痛哦？」

　　「痛……你這個混帳……」梅林瞪了我一眼，我原諒他罵我混帳。

  
　　……不過梅林現在一副好可憐，也好可愛的樣子。看起來好誘人。

  
　　咦？

  
　　我剛剛腦袋裡閃過的字眼……難不成是誘人這兩個字？

  
　　「這怎麼可能會治瘉啊──亞瑟！？我敢保證我的傷口又在流血了，對吧！對吧？」梅林用力喘氣，睜大他那雙灰藍色的眸子，裡頭水光潤澤，夾雜著飽滿的怒氣，又像初生的小羊那般無辜無助……

  
　　好吧，他真的很誘人。

  
　　「只是我忘了一個很重要的步驟……」我發誓當時連我自己都不敢相信，我居然會繼續瞎扯淡下去，而這一切只為了一個念頭──

  
　　「什……？」

  
　　就是吻住梅林，吻住他那被自己咬得血紅的豐潤雙唇。

　　是甜的。

　　比我至今喝過的任何蜂蜜酒都還要甜。還要讓人沉醉。  
　　於是我把舌頭伸進去了。

　　我坐在梅林兩腿中間，仗著他有傷口在不能亂動的劣勢，一手拄著他腰側的草地，一手扶住他後頸不讓他往後仰倒，像隻貪婪的蜜蜂一樣，企圖在梅林的口腔裡截取全部的蜜液……

  
　　太瘋狂了。這一定是梅林的錯，從他的舌頭傳來的熱度和甜膩幾乎要把我整個熔蝕殆盡了。

  
　　直到梅林明顯接不上氣的時候，我們終於離開彼此的雙唇。

　　「………」望著梅林迷離的雙眸，我只想啃咬他泛紅的顴骨肌膚，但在這之前還是先說些什麼比較好。「有比較不痛嗎？」  
　　

　　「………」梅林不置可否。我決定把他沒有拒絕的態度當作是承認『比較不痛』。

　　「那個少女就是這樣治好你的……？」

  
　　他還真的……相信了？喔，梅林。

  
　　「呃，對，」雖然對梅林感到有些過意不去，但他微啟的雙唇簡直就像在對我發出邀請。我腦袋只想繼續剛剛的親吻，更想摸遍梅林全身，只好繼續騙他。

  
　　「不過這樣傷口不會復原，必須要這樣才能……」

　　我突然托起他小小的臀部抬離地面一小段距離，並順勢扯下褲頭一路拉至髖部下緣。過程完全符合騎士精神的俐落優雅與正義。一氣呵成到甚至讓他的膝蓋還來不及感到疼痛。

  
　　「噢──────你這個＠＆＃＆＊＄＠％！！！！！！！！！！！」

  
　　梅林的身體整個挺直，腰部微微發顫。我確定他用方言罵髒話了，因為我完全聽不懂。不過這不打緊。如果是我被男人突然脫下褲子又抓住自己的重要部位──就算對象是像我一樣英俊帥氣的王子──我還是會毫不猶豫地殺了對方。

　　他應該是被這種痛快的感覺嚇到了，以至於沒有動手揍我。我猜。膝蓋很痛，然後……高潮很快。不是我在自誇，但我似乎對梅林身體的敏感點有著天賦般的感應能力。我一邊吻他，一邊用適當的力道和速度摸他，很快地他抓著我背的力道愈來愈用力，欲望的中心在我手中變硬變大，前端開始分泌出渴望傾巢而出的透明液體。

　　「亞瑟……」

　　在梅林被我撩撥得興奮不已，情不自禁回應我的吻，手在我背上亂抓，就要迎接高潮的同時，我感受到一股若有似無的氣流，從梅林半垂的眼瞼下傳來。我知道這等同「梅林的眼睛會噴氣」的形容詭異到不行，但就是這股迫力使我在親吻得正熱烈時張開眼睛。

　　我永遠也忘不了那一幕，梅林灰藍色的瞳孔突然像貓一樣收束，變成凝聚的扁長橢圓型，而眼白處則散發著純金的光芒。

　　非常漂亮，神祕，且危險。讓我整個人都酥麻了起來。但我還不知道那意味著什麼，腦中瞬間閃過一個念頭想著說不定是魔法。然而即使是魔法也沒關係，雖然我不認為這個笨手笨腳的傢伙是魔法師，但就算他是我也沒差。

　　梅林發出貓咪在被撫摸下巴時的聲音與舒服的表情。  
　　魔法很邪惡這件事我再清楚不過了。可是為我擋刀的梅林並不邪惡。

　　我說過，也許從見到他的第一眼開始，他就已經對我施法了。

　　我永遠也無法仇視他。無法討厭他。無法不喜歡他。

　　「……梅林……」我停止親吻，在梅林低低吼著想要解放的時候，迅速地扣住梅林早已濕潤不已的前端，喊他的名字。

　　因為一直親他的話就看不到他高潮的表情了。我希望他可以叫著我名字射精。

　　「……亞瑟你……啊……！」

　　就在他用疑惑又委屈的表情看著我的瞬間，我用力摳著他的分身前端，惹得他大叫出聲後又馬上放開。隨即一道濕黏的熱流噴濺到我手中，有些還沾到我的衣服。  
　　  
　　膝蓋與大腿上綻開的傷口已經完全癒合，骨頭已經看不到了。

　　梅林衣服遮蓋以外的地方全都泛起瑰麗的紅潮。

　　好吧，其實除了眼睛以外，他還有很多地方都好漂亮。

  
　　「…………………………………………」

  
　　過了一陣子。梅林有點恍神，但呼吸已從急遽起伏到邁向平順。他沒有看我。視線穿過我直直盯著他的膝蓋。

　　「你的膝蓋好了……」

　　「……好了……」他動了動嘴型，卻沒發出聲音。

　　「真的有用，是吧？」

　　「…………」

　　不管是我誤打誤撞也好，還是梅林用魔法自救也好，這些都不是重點。

　　我的鼻子湊過去磨蹭他的鼻子，完全出自本能。我可以容許他因為覺得尬尷而短暫沉默不理會我，但可沒辦法容忍他持續地無視我。

　　我的嘴唇又開始點他的唇，我身下還有個更火熱勃發的地方，想要全方位地親近梅林。我可是年輕力壯的十八歲，現在梅林對我而言又是比最喜歡的蜂蜜酒還要高幾個層次的佳釀，甜得不得了，我能忍耐才是有病。

　　更何況我早就陷溺他灰藍色的潭水之中。從第一眼開始。

　　那要用什麼理由好？我到底要怎樣才能讓他主動來親我？

  
　　「……亞瑟，你不是中箭了嗎？」

  
　　梅林突然抬眼看我，用比平常更低頻、沙啞的聲音問我。雖然他的聲音會變成這樣應該是我害的，但我還是嚴重懷疑他企圖用這麼性感的嗓音誘惑我進行下一波攻勢。因為他的表情和剛剛的失神狀態判若兩人，彷彿思考了很久終於找到解答般帶點得意，又像是想到新惡作劇點子的調皮小鬼。

　　「就跟你說了只是擦……」正想狠狠諷刺梅林的記性，我突然理解這問句背後的涵意。

　　梅林其實很賊的。我沒忘記。就是因為這樣我才想欺負他。  
　　  
　　「擦傷也是傷，你也需要治療吧，亞瑟？乖乖給我躺好──」梅林朝我眨眨眼，突然把我撲倒，然後手忙腳亂地把早就滑到他腳踝的褲子褪去，用他剛痊癒的笨拙雙腿把我夾在他身下。

　　呃……是剛剛刺激太大，個性轉換了？

　　一個笑渦在他臉頰旁邊若隱若現，他到底有沒有自覺他現在的樣子有多撩人？梅林這個白痴！以後絕不讓他在別人面前這樣憨笑。

　　「你剛剛做的，我全都加倍還給你……」梅林險險地說，灰藍色的眸子盛滿了可稱之為慾望的東西，「為了治療要忍耐哦。王子殿下。」

　　挺有自信的嘛。講得好像他真的可以把我『怎麼樣』一樣。

　　不過他似乎忘記了這項「療程」至少要先把潭水往我肩上澆才行。如果他相信我那鬼扯的少女存在的話。

　　所以我猜他只是純粹想要我罷了。

　　這樣很好。

　　梅林抓著我的手腕，力道意外地強勁。看來我剛剛對他做的事情，他真的全都想自己對我做一遍。

　　算了，那個笑渦也挺好看的，就讓它再嵌在梅林臉上一陣子吧。

　　反正剩下來的時間裡，我會讓他再也笑不出來，只來得及喘氣和呻吟。　　

　　Try me.   
　　Merlin .

  
◎藍，與另一種藍　

　　數年後，甘美洛陷入危難，眾多騎士齊聚在遠古時期象徵平等的大圓桌旁，一個一個站起身，宣誓效忠亞瑟。

　　「我可沒有那麼浪漫的想法。」

　　輪到梅林時，他表情悄皮，坐著不動地說。

　　「梅林，你別無選擇。」

　　亞瑟眨眨眼睛。

　　「好吧。」

　　梅林笑著起身。

　　他們對視。了然於心的笑容。

  
　　藍，與另一種藍，在短暫的互望中深深交纏。

  
　　梅林，你別無選擇，我已經把靈魂交給你，而你整個人都是我的，你只能待在我身邊。

　　好吧，亞瑟。我別無選擇，來到甘美洛後，剩下的人生就是你的，我們的命運就是無法分開。

  
The end and never end.  
  



End file.
